Something gone wrong
by Serb
Summary: Helga frees a gypsy and gets a love potion. But things go wrong...


Something gone wrong…  
  
Writer's note: OK it is the first time I write something about 'Allo 'allo, so don't get disappointed. All characters, except the gypsy, belong to the series.  
  
"So, gypsy peasant, I'll have to take you to our Nazi work camps!" snarled Helga standing over an old gypsy which she had caught roaming the streets. Nazis didn't like gypsies.  
  
"Spare me! I'll give you anything!" cried the poor gypsy, "I'll give you anything : money, jewels, potions…"  
  
Helga's eyes lit up at the name of potions.  
  
"What kind of potions? Love Potions?" Helga inquired.  
  
"Yes! Here you are!" gasped the gypsy, handing the potion, "now please free me!"  
  
"Alright, I'll let you live," sighed Helga, " now get out of my sight!"  
  
As the gypsy went away, Helga looked at the potion in her hand. She read the label on the side. It said that she should take a strand of her hair, put it into the potion, and give it to the man she loves. Perfect way to seduce Herr Flick!  
  
****  
  
In the Colonel's office she heard that Herr Flick was there arguing with Lieutenant Gruber and Colonel about the rights of the Gestapo.  
  
Helga took three glasses, poured some wine into each one, and added the potion for Flick in one of them with her strand of hair.  
  
She brought the glasses on a tray to them.  
  
"Some wine for you," she told them.  
  
Instead of giving the glass with potion to Herr Flick, she gave it to Lieutenant Gruber!  
  
Helga went out. She waited until they came out, with Herr Flick in bad temper. He went past her and ignored her. What went wrong?  
  
"Good morning Helga!" exclaimed Lieutenant Gruber cheerfully," You look absolutely beautiful today!"  
  
He bent down and kissed her hand like Bertorelli always did. Suddenly, understanding dawned on her.  
  
"Lieutenant…" she began to explain.  
  
"Please call me Hubert when we are alone!" he cut in with a soothing voice, "Oh it is a beautiful day! Let's go to the woods for a nice stroll!"  
  
Gruber pulled Helga with him, and they went.  
  
******  
  
"Sit down Helga with me on the grass!" indicated Gruber when they reached the woods.  
  
Helga knew there was no use to complain, as she sat down with him. She really grew uncomfortable, when he put his arm around her.  
  
"Helga you are the most beautiful woman in my life, and I can't believe that I realised it just now," he whispered in her ear. And with that he kissed her.  
  
Helga began to move away from him, but stopped when she realised she liked it. They explored each other's mouths…  
  
Hubert put his arms around her and pulled her close, when a familiar annoying sound interrupted them.  
  
"Ah Helga da beautiful lady!" yelled Captain Bertorelli, "Whata are you doing with Lieutenant Gruber? You shoulda come with me!"  
  
"Find yourself another girl you wop!" snarled Gruber, surprising Helga.  
  
"Alrighta I'll leave you alone!" cried shocked Bertorelli, leaving Helga and Hubert to continue with their snog.  
  
*****  
  
Hubert took Helga to a restaurant, when annoying Herr Flick with his midget friend came by.  
  
"Lieutenant, kindly step away from Helga," said Flick coldly.  
  
"Are you too scared to stand up to yourself?" answered back Gruber in a very cold unGruberlike way.  
  
Herr Flick stomped off with Von Smallhouzen trailing after him.  
  
"Ignore them. Would you like some wine?" asked Gruber pouring her a glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the night went well. They even had a snog in the park before Officer Crabtree spotted them and told them to 'bigger off'.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Helga sat at her desk, on the typwriter. When Gruber came by, she came and kissed him.  
  
But Gruber coiled away in horror.  
  
"What are you doing?" he gasped, "I can't even remember where I was yesturday after the meeting!"  
  
Helga explained to him what happened, while Gruber listened in horror. He apologised to her about what happened and ran off.  
  
"Oh well, no potion lasts forever!" sighed Helga sadly, continuing with her work.  
  
THE END 


End file.
